


The Change-Up

by ScarlettWitch1215



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bodyswap, Drama, F/M, Humor, Minor Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettWitch1215/pseuds/ScarlettWitch1215
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome always whining, that the other person's life and duties are much easier. At least, they think so. But what happens when they get to know how is it, to live each other's lives?





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys. This is my first fiction in a very long time and I am very unsure of it. I have tried hard for it... and I don't know why am I telling you all this. ;) So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.**

***

Inuyasha and Kagome always whining that the other person's life and duties are much easier. At least, they think so. But what happens when they get to know how is it to live each other's lives?

***

1\. The Change-Up

"It's hot." Inuyasha said to the ebony haired girl sitting beside him.

"Hmm." Was the only reply he got from her. Kagome was reading a book and then scribbling on the notebook beside her, giving a very little amount of attention to Inuyasha.

It was indeed a very hot day, so hot that even Inuyasha had to say it. The spring was almost to its end. All the farmers had finished their works earlier than usual and gone to their homes already. On such an afternoon, except for the little chirping of birds and sound of a stream flowing far away, atmosphere around the couple was really quiet.

"It's boring also." Inuyasha said again while sleeping on his back, his hands under his head in the shadow of a huge tree, as an attempt of pushing the conversation.

"Hmm." Kagome again replied the same way she did before. He looked at her for a moment with slight annoyance and then asked her again,

"Are you bored?"

"Hmm."

"Am I stupid to talk with you?"

"Hmm." He stopped for a moment before asking her again.

"Are you a wench?" 'Hum now dear Kagome...!' Inuyasha thought while grinning.

"Sorry but no..." Kagome said with a grin and looked at Inuyasha. That was it. It must have taken a blink of an eye for Kagome to reply, and Inuyasha to stand up and grab the book in Kagome's hand and then taking a leap only to situate himself on the branch of the tree.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kagome asked with an amazed expression on her face while looking up at his figure standing on the branch of the tree as she was clearly surprised by his actions.

"So you were aware of how the conversation was going and you still opted for humming like a cow!" Inuyasha barked at her.

"What can I do then? I have exams coming. I have got to study for them. They are important for my admission in university." Kagome noticed a dumbfounded look on Inuyasha's face and hence didn't bother explaining any further.

"Inuyasha just give it to me ok! Or you know I have my ways." Inuyasha knew what she was referring to. He waited for a moment thinking what to do. Deciding not to get buried some feet under the ground, he unwillingly gave her the book back and returned to his earlier position. 'Besides she did say she has something important to do.' He thought.

Kagome was surprised as he gave her the book back without any stupid tantrums, but then she decided to shake it off. 'Thank god he's acting like a grownup for once in a while.' She opened her book again but instead she turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"What wench?" He asked her with bitterness in words as he saw her looking at him.

"Are you bored?" Kagome asked him.

"Let's see, hmmmmmm, I am!" Inuyasha replied and Kagome chuckled and returned to continue studying with her opened book. Still, after a while when she took a glimpse of him from the corner of her eyes, she saw him playing with a line of ants. He would break their line and they would again, form one.

'Wow he really is bored, who plays with ants anyways?... what should I do?' She pulled the sleeve of her white shirt a little bit up which revealed her watch. 'It's 1 o'clock. Wow I have been studying for like four hours now...' Kagome looked at Inuyasha again and thought, 'I guess I can take a break now.' Kagome closed her book and spoke,

"So Inuyasha what do you want to do?" Kagome asked him while closing her books. He gave her a questioning look.

"But don't you have to study or something?"

"Yeah I do. But I have been studying for so long, I thought of taking a break." His face lit up with happiness at least that's what she expected but you know that things never turn as you expect them too.

"Huh? So now we should do things according to your time? Forget it. If you're thinking of bossing me missy, it's never going to happen. It's so hot, we can't even do anything." He stopped for a moment and then continued, "Man I am so bored. And I feel like I am going to melt away," He looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes and continued, "Darn it! I knew I should have gone with Miroku and Sango. What a bloody waste of time... Nothing to do except sitting around... Huh!" Kagome's face stiffened as she heard his last sentence.

"Oh I am sorry that I have a test to study for! But you see I also am not that much thrilled for being left behind! It's not like I asked for it! And I did not even ask you to stop with me. You were the one who decided that."

"Yeah well I had to! Roaming around with the shards of jewel... do you think it'd be a walk in the park? Who the hell is going to protect it then?" Inuyasha also retorted back to which Kagome replied again.

"Well I can protect the jewel and myself! No need for you to be so helpful!"

"Yeah right! You can't even shoot rightly with your stupid arrows and you're saying that 'I can do it!' " He said the last sentence as he did her impression.

"I have to shoot the arrows at a certain point! It requires a lot of concentration and I have to do it in the middle of a fight! You, on the other hand, just say 'Tetsusiga!' and move it as if it's a broom and that's it! Huh!" Kagome shouted from the bottom of her stomach. "And I do not speak like that!" She replied to the impression he did of hers before.

"Don't compare yours to mine! Mine is much harder. Do you know how much strength it takes just to move and attack with Tetsusiga? It's just that I make it look so effortless." Inuyasha said with pride. "You are just a whiner Kagome. You always have some excuses. You are always doing this. And if I prove you wrong, you 'Sit' me and end the subject." Inuyasha said with a surprisingly serious voice.

'Dumbass...' Kagome thought while gritting her teeth. She listened and processed what he said for a minute so that she could give him a reply. 'Me a whiner? No ways! It's valid. I live in two worlds, adjusting two appearances. I am a 15-year-old and I am fighting demons! Not that I am complaining but not being from this era also makes it hard...' And so, she was going to reply but then she heard a sound. She saw Inuyasha had slapped himself.

'What the hell is going on?' Kagome stared at Inuyasha with widened eyes. 'Is he... like regretting what he just said? Like that? Oh...' Kagome's heart began to swell at the weird but sweet way of expressing his sorrow but it stopped the minute she saw what actually had happened...

"Master Inuyasha, Kagome! How good it is to see you. Are you two fighting again?" Both of them gave out a 'Huh!' and turned their faces away from each other.

'Oh so it's Myouga who bit Inuyasha's cheek... and I was thinking... yeah as if that'd ever happen.'

"I heard your babbling a little, and I think both of you are great fighters and should not compare yourself to each other." Myouga said while coming back to his normal size and sitting on the ground.

"Still, it's hard to be me. All of them are like my responsibility. I have to protect the whole group as if... I am their father..?" Inuyasha wanted to say something great but this F-word came out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah? Well I have to keep the Shikon jewels together as if they are my life! And I also have to lead two lives! I never get to do something for myself!" Kagome fought back.

"So, basically" Myouga said thoughtfully "Both of you perform the duties a mother and a father would, in a family. So that would mean, you two are..." As soon as the other two heard that, their faces turned crimson as if they were painted with it and Myouga let out a laugh.

"Wh... wel... that's not... So, umm Myouga how come you are here?" Kagome struggled with words as she tried to hide her blush whereas Inuyasha opted for being quiet only after flicking Myouga.

"I am on a journey on going to the western lands and as I was traveling, the village was in my path. So I thought I could pay a visit." Myouga explained as he rubbed his forehead where Inuyasha had flicked and Kagome nodded.

"You didn't have to. It would have been better if you would've left without visiting, you tiny flea demon." Kagome glared at Inuyasha and he returned the glare before climbing up the tree and sitting on its branch.

"Sorry Myouga for Inuyasha. So... traveling in this hot weather. Must be hard no?"

"Actually, no. I feel like its winter. In fact, I was thinking of taking a scarf now to cover myself." Kagome raised her eyebrow at Myouga's statement. In such extreme heat how could Myouga even think and feel that it was winter?

"That is because of this." Myouga said in order to explain the current circumstances to Kagome, as he saw her dumbfounded look and took out one tiny bottle looking like a sake's, whose size increased as soon as it came out of Myouga's bundle and he kept it on the grass.

"What's this?" Kagome asked Myouga while observing the brownish bottle which looked almost ancient. 'Well we are in ancient period, aren't we?.' She thought.

"This is a normal bottle but what's inside it, is truly a thing to be amazed for." Kagome nodded as Inuyasha continued listening to them with his eyes closed.

"The reason I am not feeling any of this heat and feeling like it's the season of winter is because the fluid which is in this bottle," Myouga continued, "is fetched from an enchanted lake." Myouga said the last two words as if he was saying a magic spell with exasperation. At this statement Kagome, and Inuyasha who was not paying much attention, were surprised.

"An enchanted lake?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes Kagome, an enchanted lake. That lake has the superiority, meaning the ability to quench the thirst of the person who drinks it until that certain person can find any other source of water. In other words, the water of this lake almost gives life to the travelers." Kagome gave him another surprised look and Inuyasha shifted himself while lending one ear to listen to what Myouga was saying.

"So where is this lake?" Kagome asked Myouga.

"It does not have a certain place but it is found in the desert on the other side of the river Tsurumi. The person who is very thirsty is able to find the lake nearby." Myouga explained as silence followed.

"But then it should have been famous as many people travel through that desert and they all must've drunk the waters of that lake, right? I mean, everyone gets thirsty in deserts." Kagome asked Myouga after some seconds as she processed what he said.

"No, that's not it," Myouga explained, "That's the catch here. Very few people are able to actually drink the water of the lake. I am aware that I said that "the person who is very thirsty is able to find the lake near them" I agree that everyone gets very thirsty in deserts, but there is one phenomenon called Mirage which happens a lot there. Do you know what is a mirage?" Kagome nodded and so Myouga continued, "When due to extreme thirst and lack of water people are almost on the verge of death, the enchanted lake would appear at places close enough where the person can find it. But many times, as the person already had experienced mirages of lakes, streams, rivers, they end up thinking that this lake, is also a mirage. And thus they miss the chance of drinking the water."

"So you were thirsty and it just came in front of you?" This time Inuyasha asked the question.

"Well no Master Inuyasha. If you had listened to me before carefully I said that 'They find the lake near to them.' It didn't just come in front of me. By wandering here and there, I found the lake. Maybe it was planned by that lake for me to find that it. But you do have to take efforts to roam."

"How come you didn't think it was a mirage?" Kagome asked. Myouga explained that he had checked all of the mirages before no matter how hard it was. "You never know, you just might find a real water source. " He said. When he was almost close to dying, he checked the last one, this enchanted lake, and it saved his life. "Always try and never cry."

"Ooooo." Voice echoed from Kagome's mouth. "Sooooooo, how did it feel to drink the water from that enchanted lake?"

"It was a heavenly experience." Myouga quickly replied as he was expecting this question to pop up. "When I drank the water it was like... it was like I was drinking something like nectar. It felt like all my worries, all my tensions, pain were going away only to give me a silent, quiet and beautiful feeling. Oh it was really, really great. A magical experience!" Myouga explained his feelings.

"Heavenly, only to... by going to western lands, did you mean Western Europe Myouga? You are speaking like an English person." Kagome asked sarcastically and let out a laugh but became quiet as her joke was not that much appreciated. 'Shut up Kagome.' She warned herself. "Sounds like it must have been a nice drink. Oh I wish I could drink that too." Kagome said that quickly as she wanted to get over that joke. Myouga let out a laugh and said,

"Don't worry Kagome; I have brought some for you and Master Inuyasha."

...

"What? How could you?" She asked and in return, she got some questionable glances.

"I mean it's great that you brought the water. But when it comes to this 'Holy things' aren't there some conditions or something?" She gave inverted commas to the words holy things by her hands, which was also not understood by the others. 'I always thought Kagome was an idiot... but at least she wasn't so desperately showing it before. Today... she's on a roll.' Inuyasha quietly thought as he observed Kagome and listened to Myouga.

"That... is a very good question. And I...don't have an answer for that... so let's just drink it." Kagome forced a laugh on Myouga's stupidity but she agreed upon drinking it.

"I have brought some for the rest of the company too, but where are they?" Myouga asked while looking around.

"Sango and Miroku are gone to some other village to take care of a demon and Shippo is accompanying them.'' Myouga nodded.

"So can we drink it?" Kagome asked him with a little greedy sound as the description of the water of the lake given by Myouga felt really, really nice.

"Of course! Here take it. Master Inuyasha, you also taste some."

''Yeah yeah.'' Inuyasha said and showed like he didn't care at all but in fact he was pretty excited about it too. 'Holy water huh?' He thought to himself, clearly looking forward to drink it.

Myouga gave some of the water to Kagome and Inuyasha in bowls as well as taking some for himself. The three of them looked at each other, Myouga with a smile whereas, Inuyasha and Kagome, now with anxiety on their faces, as the moment was upon them. 'Is it safe to drink this? I mean this was meant to be found by the travelers in deserts... we clearly did not travel in the desert... and Myouga took more than he required... greed... what if this water is cursed? Such things don't come for free..' Kagome still in doubt, thought about all the consequences that could happen. She looked at Inuyasha, who was a also a bit doubtful, was checking the water in his bowl.

"Kagome, don't worry. I assure you nothing will go wrong. I would never do anything that would harm you or Master Inuyasha." Myouga assured Kagome and indirectly Inuyasha, as he saw the doubt on their faces.

"Sorry Myouga. We trust you." Kagome said with a smile. 'Besides, if that lake didn't want Myouga to take the water, it could have done something right there, no? And it didn't. Meaning the lake didn't mind Myouga fetching some more water. So, this is safe...' Kagome looked at the water in the bowl again and when she looked up, Inuyasha gave her a reassuring smile with a determined look on his face. She felt butterflies in her stomach and smiled with a nod, and a tint of blush.

"I saw that." Myouga said with his eyes rolled. Instantly, the two teenagers turned red and Inuyasha started blabbering about what Myouga saw, as nothing happened.

"L-Let's do it!" Kagome squealed loudly to change the subject and with the nod of a red Inuyasha and all three of them drank it down their throats at the same time, Myouga drinking swiftly but the other two slowly and with a slight bit of hesitation. 'This water is already giving me a heavenly feeling..' Kagome thought with a smile as she recalled the moment with Inuyasha before.

All three of them put the bowls down on the grass, all of them finished. Myouga counted the time...

1.

2..

3...

And then it finally came... They had a look of eternal happiness on their faces. Their bodies were getting relaxed by each minute. All the heat around them, sweat on their bodies, their thirst, hunger, all this disappeared in a mere seconds. They could no more feel anything except for the chilly feeling giving them goose bumps.

"Oh my god, it really is a heavenly experience! I am feeling so relaxed!" Kagome exclaimed as she continued experiencing the effect of the drink.

"Hell yeah! I've got to admit it's really good!" Inuyasha exclaimed, clearly impressed by the magical effect of the water. "I am feeling nothing but... dizzy? ..." He couldn't complete his sentence as his surroundings started looking blurry.

"I know! It's good right?" Myouga said cheerfully. "Wait, did you say dizzy?"

"What's happening? I am losing my bal- balance..." Kagome was also in the same condition as Inuyasha.

"Kagome, uh, wait. Don't fall asleep. This.. mus... be a tr- trap." Inuyasha tried to grab his Tetsusiga but couldn't as he was losing his consciousness.

"It's normal. Don't worry, you are just feeling the magic of the wat-" Myouga tried to relieve them by telling it was okay but he couldn't as Kagome fell on the ground.

"Kagome! Wake up! Kago-" Inuyasha called out to Kagome but he also ended up falling on the ground. The worried words of Myouga were ringing in the background. Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes open but he failed to do so and lied unconscious on the ground.

*****After some hours ********

It was late in the evening when Kagome opened her eyes. The sun was going to set at any minute by then. It was somewhat dark but somewhat bright because of the last rays sent by the sun. Kagome sat up. She remembered the recent events.

'Yeah we drank that water. But why did we fall unconscious? Maybe it was expected to fall asleep. It was a nice nap anyways. Probably some relaxation procedure.' Kagome thought with a smile, rubbed her forehead and stretched her arms while looking around. Myouga was nowhere to be seen.

'Maybe he left for his journey. We should go too. It's getting kind of late.' Kagome thought and reached over to the body lying next to her. It took Kagome a minute to adjust her eyes in the dark and look at the person before her. He was wearing a white sailor shirt, a green skirt, white socks and... wait a second...

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome shouted as she saw her body lying next to her. 'What the hell? What's going on? Am I dead? Why am I sleeping there when my body is here!' Kagome asked herself and looked at her body and her eyes widened more.

"OHHH MY BLOODY GOODNESS!" Kagome was completely freaked out, and now shouted from the bottom of her belly as she saw that she was not in her own body but-

"Why the hell are you shouting woman? Keep your voice down a little, will ya? I am already feeling a little dizzy." The body next to Kagome spoke to her and sat up, while rubbing its head as Kagome continued to stare at it with shock.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked him as if she was trying to see if that really was him or not, judging from his language.

"No, I am a goddamn winter fairy! You have my blessings dear!... Wench, can't you see that I already am not feeling well and asking me if I am-" Inuyasha looked at Kagome while rubbing his head and now shared the same expression as hers.

"Oh with hell! What's my body doing there when it's he-" He looked down at his own body to say that it was his body but he couldn't as, it wasn't.

...

...

"OH DEAR GOOOD!" Inuyasha screamed in a sweet, girly tone and his voice echoed through the whole forest.

"Have we," Kagome asked in a low tone mixed with fear, puzzlement and surprise

..."Swapped bodies?"

______________

I know guys, lots of stuff to take in. This chapter is kind of an essay type. If you find this boring, I assure you the following chapters will be fun. And don't forget to tell me how you feel about this. Next update will be coming soon. Also, about the river Tsurumi, I just wrote a name that came to my mind. There is one, in reality, that goes by the same name. But no such myths or deserts are known about or near it. I made it up. So, bye till then. Thank you!


	2. Inuyasha's Strategy and Its Implementation

The Change-Up

A/N: Hey guys! I am back with the second chapter! Anyways, listen:

Important note:-

1) When it really is Inuyasha and Kagome: Inuyasha and Kagome

2) When someone does not know about the change: Inuyasha and Kagome their names are written in italic, for less confusion.

3) ''...'' means conversation.

4) Italic words mean that person's thoughts. Also, if there are too much thoughts, reality then I will do 'Thoughts'. But you guys can tell the difference between thoughts and reality right?

Thanks to Naturally_Beautiful_Not and two individuals for leaving kudos! It means a lot. And thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting for this chapter.

So, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.

Inuyasha and Kagome always whining, that the other person's life and duties are much easier. At least, they think so. But what happens when they get to know how is it, to live each other's lives?

2\. Inuyasha's Strategy and Its Implementation

"Where the hell did that Myouga fly off to? That moronic flea..." Inuyasha continued cursing Myouga whereas Kagome sat quietly on the floor of Kaede's hut. He was walking back and forth in the hut in his white sailor shirt and green skirt with socks and shoes, and blabbering about what to do when he will find Myouga later. Kagome and Inuyasha had switched their bodies after drinking the magical waters given by Myouga. After recovering from the shock of this bizarre incident, both of them returned to the hut not knowing what to do.

Kagome was sitting in the front of the fire in Japanese style which really did not suit her manly body to sit in such a preserved and feminine way and also, because the real possessor of the body never sat like that. She had been quiet all the time since they came in the hut and was staring intently at the fire.

Inuyasha called out to her, stopping his parade, his angry red face creating a perfect contrast with the white shirt he was wearing. He was now looking at her, his hands on his waist.

''Hmm?'' Kagome asked while her golden eyes were still fixed on the fire. She was not interested in listening to the 'words of praise' Inuyasha was using for the flea demon, or in any matter for that instance.

''Great! Now this cow has started humming again!'' Inuyasha shouted and threw his delicate, small hands in the air with exasperation.

''Okay, so what?'' Kagome asked again, but still her eyes never left the fire before her.

''I asked you, 'what now'?'' Inuyasha said with a slight bit of annoyance in his voice. He definitely did not like repeating things.

''How the hell am I supposed to know that?!'' Kagome finally looked up, her eyes filled with annoyance and bitterness in her voice. 'Why is he acting like he's the only victim here?!'

''That's…. true.'' Inuyasha became recessive as he saw her eyes focused on him intensely. He was startled by Kagome's harsh and manly voice and also, by her fangs. It was better when she was watching the fire. 'Boy, she looks scary in any form.'

''I am sorry.'' Kagome sighed after seeing Inuyasha's reaction. She was clearly not behaving the way she normally does and so, she finally went back to her usual self and started the conversation again. 'Getting angry is not going to get us anything.' She thought. ''I should not have answered like that. Must be because I am in this body.''

''I am going to let that one go.'' Inuyasha said while gritting his teeth.

''It's just that I still cannot believe this has happened...'' Kagome ignored Inuyasha's previous comment. Her voice wavered as she said that and clutched her red haori, while looking down.

''I know.'' Inuyasha replied in the same tone while leaning on the wall of the hut, his hands folded on his chest. ''How could this have possibly happened?'' The atmosphere in the hut now became serious as both the victims started talking about the situation.

''Is it possible this is some kind of dream?'' Kagome asked, hoping for it to be true. Kagome maybe wasn't the smartest kid in her class but her mind, which originally belonged in the 21st century, refused to believe that such spiritual, magical things may happen. But then, as she observed her rugged, strong arms with long and deadly claws it became a lot easier to think that such things do happen. 'I am fighting with demons, I travel through time… doesn't seem that impossible.' She thought.

''I don't think so.'' Inuyasha replied thoughtfully. ''We just woke up from being unconscious. Besides, we both can't have the same dream, at the same time.'' Kagome nodded at this, as it was a point to be noted. Silence followed after Kagome's nod.

Inuyasha, at some point, was really surprised to see himself so calm and composed. Normally, if something like this would have happened he would be freaking out and hanging on the branches of the trees like vampires. But, nothing like that seemed to happening. Despite how much of a bizarre situation it was, he had gotten a grip on it. 'Is it because I am in her… nope! That's not it!' Inuyasha shook that thought out of his mind.

''So…really, what now?'' Kagome repeated the boy's question and looked up into his eyes, thinking that he may have an answer or some thoughts about this problem and also, because he was one of the people she could always rely on without any doubt. Kind of like… an older brother. 'An older brother?! Kagome dear, control yourself!' While Kagome scolded her inner side, not to think of Inuyasha as an older brother (Even hypothetically), Inuyasha who was completely unaware of what was going inside Kagome's head, continued the conversation.

''I really don't know.'' Inuyasha answered with a sigh. He also knew that Kagome was expecting something helpful from him and he hated the fact he couldn't do anything to be helpful. 'But I really can't be of any help this time.' ''But what I know, is that we have to do damage control.'' Inuyasha said with a determined and serious look on the beautiful face he was wearing.

''Damage control?'' Kagome looked into his eyes more intensely, while her grip on her haori loosened. 'Damage control? What's he talking about?'

''Yeah. We don't know how this happened or what's the solution to this, but I am sure that if this gets out it'd be more trouble for us than it already is.'' Inuyasha replied thoughtfully.

''What do you mean?'' Kagome asked with seriousness, giving her complete attention to the young, beautiful girl standing in front of her.

''Kagome,'' Inuyasha said, ''We are on a quest of finding the remaining shards of the jewel. Obviously, many demons have and are going to come and fight with us, especially Naraku and his group.'' Kagome nodded at this. ''Naraku even sends his poisonous bees to spy on us. If he or anybody else realises that we have switched our bodies, they won't waste a single moment to find and defeat us. Or a better word, kill us.'' Kagome gulped and continued listening to Inuyasha. ''It wouldn't be much hard for them either, as we are clearly not used to the fact of swapping bodies, it will take us more than a while to get used to the way we usually fight. And when they defeat us,'' Inuyasha took a deep breath and continued, ''I swear that defeat will be so huge, that I am afraid we may never be able to recover from it.''

''That's true. Naraku will do everything to defeat us as we have the strongest possibility of killing him.'' Kagome also joined the thinking area.

''Yeah. And after he defeats all of us, he would take the shards we have, and then…'' Inuyasha closed his eyes and lowered his head, as he did not even want to think about this possibility. He couldn't let Naraku win. Hell, he couldn't even think of it. They had to do something… for the world, for the people, for the peace surrounding them, 'For Kikyo…. I can't let that bastard win.'

''Boy, you really think well when you're in my body.'' Kagome said with an amazed and equally proud expression.

''I know...'' Inuyasha replied before getting the real meaning behind it. ''Me thinking smart, is not connected to your body a single bit!'' Inuyasha shouted, but it came out more as a squeal. Kagome threw her hands up, as she became recessive.

''Anyway,'' He continued and narrowed his eyes a bit, as he clearly did not like the joke from before, ''that is why, Kagome, I think we should keep our identities hidden from everyone, every single person present on this land.'' Inuyasha came back to the topic and said this, after doing a very careful analysis.

''Okay.'' Kagome nodded her head with silver hair, and then was lost in thinking for a moment. Just as she was going to speak something, Inuyasha interrupted her.

''And this also includes, Sango, that pervert, the brat and the old hag.'' Inuyasha quickly said, as if he read her mind. ''And Kirara too!''

''What? Why?'' 'Now he is going too far! Besides, how is Kirara going to tell anyone about this?' ''Inuyasha, we need to tell them as we can't hide ourselves that long! Also, if they know, then if something happens as a spur of the moment, they can back us up! It's not like they are going to spread news about us!'' Kagome shouted and pounded her fist on the ground softly but with some effort, as if she was in a court and wanted her point to be taken too.

''No Kagome.'' Inuyasha looked up and stared in her pools of amber, while speaking. ''If we are able to hide ourselves from them, there won't be much of a problem, for us to remain like this. Because, they know us really well! They are acquainted with how we talk, how we behave. If we act like we are in our true selves, and still, if they can't tell the difference that has taken place, we are halfway there! Also, it's taking a bit for us too, to get used to this, imagine how long would it take them to get used to this.''

''That's true, again.'' Kagome was really impressed and a bit annoyed by Inuyasha's thorough thinking, while she was the one who was only agreeing to what he said.

''Always deceive your friends first, and then your enemies.'' Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

'What kind of stupid strategy is that?' Kagome thought. She started thinking for a moment while looking at the fire again. 'But the point is that he's right. Till we become normal, we've to be secretive about our identities.' Kagome looked up at the teenage girl standing before her who had a smirk on her face. Finally, Kagome gave in to the plan and sighed with a nod. 'God, I hate it when he's right'!

''So, till we become normal, Kagome, promise me you won't tell anyone about the situation we are in.'' Inuyasha straightened his hand and opened his fist so that Kagome could keep a hand on it, and complete the promise. Despite how funny the situation looked like, as if it was a soap opera in which the heroine wanted the hero to promise that he would always be with her throughout her battle (Which would take place between her and some equally stupid girls), Kagome, kept her strong hand on a delicate one and promised him.

''I promise I won't do anything like that.''

''I guess that word anyone would not include me now, would it?'' Inuyasha and Kagome, in a second turned their heads at the entrance of the hut and took their hands back. It was Kaede looking at them with no expression on her face, while holding a basket on her side which was filled with herbs. The fire in the hut was wavering a little bit, and so was its shadow which was falling on Kaede's face, making it harder to guess what she was thinking. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly shared another glance. Both of them wondered how much Kaede had listened. Still, Inuyasha raised his eyebrows expressing a silent dare to keep quiet about everything and Kagome nodded, understanding what he said.

''Kaede, you're home. Let me help you.'' Inuyasha went forward, his voice all sweet and took the basket from Kaede's hand, put it down and started taking them out of the basket and putting them in a jar. 'Sometimes observing Kagome really helps.' Meanwhile, Kaede also came in and sat on the ground.

''S- So,'' Kagome spoke with rudeness dripping out of her face and voice, ''Old hag, what did you mean when you said, 'I guess that word anyone would not include me' earlier?'' 'I don't think she listened much. She only repeated the last sentence of our conversation right?' Kagome thought and also prayed inside so that God will forgive her for calling an old woman disrespectfully. She sat down, first in Japanese style and then quickly, in Indian style. Inuyasha too, only after looking at Kagome with immense proud as she impersonated him 'almost perfectly' he thought, and sat in the Japanese sitting position next to Kagome after emptying the basket, and waited for Kaede's answer.

Kaede however showed no signs of talking. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances saying 'what's-going-on'. 'Is she dead? Why the heck isn't she talking? My patience has limits dammit!' Inuyasha thought and according to his impatient personality, he opened his mouth to ask Kaede again about what was going on with her, but he didn't need to as Kaede spoke herself,

''Inuyasha, do not worry. I am not going to test your patience.'' The old priestess said this with her eyes closed, her statement again causing confusion. ''And neither am I going to make you talk all sweetly just because you're in Kagome's body.''

…

''W-What are you talking about?'' Inuyasha said while gulping, but still maintained his composure. ''Kaede, you are okay right? Why are you talking like this?'' He asked her. Kagome, however, was in complete shock which disabled her ability to talk for a while, she just remained quiet and hoped Inuyasha would take care of the situation.

''Inuyasha, I heard your strategy from outside the hut. Quit with the acting, now will you?'' Kaede said while looking at Inuyasha, who was in Kagome's body. ''And I have to admit it, that strategy was really good.''

''You heard it?'' Inuyasha asked Kaede while referring to his strategy by 'it'. He still wasn't going to give in, because they or he wasn't sure what exactly Kaede heard.

''Yes. Actually, I wouldn't have been able to hear your serious conversation, if it wasn't for you two.'' Kaede continued. ''I was hearing some muttering and whispering coming from inside of the hut. Considering it would have been you two, I thought you had some stupid fight again and now were apologizing to each other, so I stopped to witness or at least hear that rare moment. But, I should've known that wouldn't ever happen, would it?'' Inuyasha was going to interrupt her at this but Kagome stopped him.

''So, you know what has happened?'' Now, recovering from the shock, Kagome spoke and took her hand off Inuyasha's hand which she placed before to stop him.

Kaede looked at the hanyou for a second, the one who ignited the fire of love in her deceased sister's heart and said, ''Yes Kagome, I did.'' Kagome sighed. Taking her name (Kagome), while looking at Inuyasha's body confirmed it. 'She knows.'

''Kagome!'' Out of nowhere, Inuyasha shouted the young girl's name and stood up while looking down at Kagome.

''What!?'' Kagome also asked him in the same pitch.

''How could you not hear Kaede coming outside the hut!? She must've been standing there for so long, otherwise she wouldn't have known all this!''

''Hear her? Oh, you mean because of this body?'' Inuyasha nodded like an angry bull, fire coming out of his eyes and ears. ''I am still not used to all this. Plus, I did sense something but I thought it would be some bug moving here and there. I can hear everything, so it gets kind of confusing.'' Kagome said sheepishly and she only got a 'Keh!' out of him.

''What about you then? Was there any need to say everything in that analysis you did? You could've just said, this situation is going to be very hard and something like that!'' Kagome too blamed him.

''Well, it's not like I get to make an impression like that every day! I wanted to cherish the moment.'' Inuyasha said while folding his hands.

''So you do agree that it's my body that got you all thoughtful like that, huh?'' Kagome asked with a grin on her face.

''Shut the hell up-''

''Ahem! You know, I don't think you two should have any problem staying like this. Trust me, I can tell you that by what I am seeing right now.'' Both of them, turned their faces away and let out a 'huh' and 'keh'.

''Sorry.'' Kagome apologised to the old priestess and now again changed her position back to Japanese style, as the secret was out in front of Kaede. Inuyasha also cooled down a bit and sat down with his arms and legs crossed.

''You however, my dear Inuyasha,'' Kagome said with a deadly look on her face but in a sweetest voice possible, smacked his head and said, ''cannot sit like that ever until we change our bodies back.' Inuyasha was going to retort, but looked down and with a deep blush spread across his face, did as he was advised to. Are those two really panicked by the situation? Kaede thought while looking at the couple who had quieted down and were now looking at her.

"So is there any way by which you can switch your bodies again?" Kaede shook her head, as if that was going to make the earlier thought in her mind go away, and asked them.

"Huh? Us? How the hell are we even supposed to know? You have the experience or whatever that may tell us what to do!" Inuyasha, who was in Kagome's body, shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome, who was in Inuyasha's body, said in a warning tone and continued, "But really, what are we supposed to do?" Kaede glanced at the worried expression over Kagome's face. She noticed that, such worried look did not suit her masculine face. She also noticed that the look the hanyou (Inuyasha) had on his face which said 'I-got-tired-from-all-the-shouting-so-I-am-breathing-like-a-bull', did not suit on the beautiful and tender face he was wearing.

"To speak the truth," Kaede finally answered with not so much hope in her answer, "I do not know any resort for this dilemma. I have never seen or heard such thing in my entire life." Inuyasha and Kagome's faces quickly turned into an unsatisfied one and they looked at each other with a worried look.

"But," She said to give them a sliver lining of hope, "we can always find out about it. If this magical lake really exists, and if you really have swapped bodies instead of experiencing some side-effect of the water, we can find a cure. Because you may not be the first and only people who are in such a problem. Few others might have gone through it too and we just have to find that how they got through it."

"What if, we are the first and only people to be under such a circumstance?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded at her statement.

"Then, you both will have to stay the same as you are now, for the rest of your lives." Kaede replied with a dull expression like it was no big deal.

...

"Now, now I was just joking around with you kids! Like that I would ever let that happen now, would I? Ha ha ha!" Kaede answered, let out a laugh while the other two sighed with relief and annoyance.

"Sometimes, old hag, you have to pick your moments." Kaede laughed at that comment and stood up and started cleaning the herbs she brought before.

"And so, what do you propose we do until we find the cure?" Inuyasha asked with a dignified choice of words. Kaede and Kagome laughed at that. He sighed in relief. Glad I could cool down the situation a bit.

"I suggest for you two to take a nap." Both of them were just going to object that but became quiet as they heard Kaede continue,

"I suspect that this effect of that lake water must be temporary or must've brought you two some sort of dizziness or mental disorder that has convinced you that you've switched bodies. And even if you've swapped bodies, I think that after some hours, its effect will be worn off and you will be normal again." They hesitated but then nodded as they heard her last statement.

"Both, physically if you really have swapped bodies and mentally if you are just feeling it." Kaede said and continued while now looking at the teenagers. ''Besides, the opportunity for deceiving your friends first, and then your enemies is approaching really quickly.''

. . .

''Oh bloody hell!'' A feminine voice shouted loudly as the bearer of it soon got the meaning behind Kaede's words.

''Tomorrow's the day?!'' Kagome also asked loudly to which Kaede slowly nodded. ''This cannot be happening!''

''I know! I am not going in front of that lecher in this pathetic-'' Inuyasha was expressing his feelings but stopped mid-way, as on the words 'this' and 'Pathetic' he got a glare coming from Kagome. ''B- But at the same time, equally tender and elegant body!'' Which is completely useless while fighting those freaking demons. Inuyasha said to himself.

''You better watch out Inuyasha, as I am pretty much stronger than you are.'' Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at this. ''But seriously? They're coming back tomorrow?''

''Yes. Rikichi had gone to that village for some business and at that time he met all of them there. There, they told Rikichi that they are going to come tomorrow.'' Kaede replied.

''Now what?'' Inuyasha asked. 'Man, when that Shippo meets Kagome after a long time, he just cuddles so much! Damn it! I am feeling yuck even by thinking about it.'

''What are you talking about? Weren't you the one who was saying we have to deceive them and by your tone, you were looking pretty excited to do it.'' Kagome asked.

''Yeah… but I thought that till they will come here I would be used to this-'' Inuyasha quickly recovered his face which had developed a scowl on his face when he said the word 'This' again, and Kagome saw it, again. ''Attractive body. But now, they're coming tomorrow…''

''That's true.'' Kagome agreed with him even though she was mad at him for his disrespectful comments for her body. Both of them were lost in a deep thought until Kaede brought them back into the reality.

''You two, take some sleep first. In the morning even if you wouldn't have become normal again, with some rest you can deceive them easily.''

''Would you all stop quoting me?'' Inuyasha said with annoyance and without another word, went to sleep in the corner of the room.

Kagome chuckled and then said, ''And Kaede, please don't say something negative like that. We could really use some positivity.''

''Okay my dear. Now get some sleep. In the morning even if you still would be facing this abnormality, with some rest you can deceive them easily.'' Kaede continued after Inuyasha again shouted, 'For the love of god, just stop it!' ''Now, doesn't that seem positive? My sentence? My grammar is improving isn't it Kagome? That book of yours is really helpful.''

''That's not what I meant.'' Kagome thought and went to sleep after wishing Kaede a good night.

***** In the morning *****

'Someone is talking... three people... with a somewhat calm aura around them... so humans? Yeah probably. Must be Kaede and some villagers.' Kagome did the calculations in her mind. Thanks to Inuyasha's senses, Kagome was able to sense every single thing. Though she wasn't very much used to it, Inuyasha's body was pretty much cooperative or gave simpler signs about what was going around it. 'I wouldn't blame his body for being cooperative after what has happened. It obviously would want its new master to be quickly used to it.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha and Kagome had switched bodies yesterday after they drank a mysterious drink from Myouga. Both of them, very confused, decided on keeping it as a secret in order to protect themselves from Naraku, or they would be easily defeated by him because it would be a lot easier for Naraku to defeat them when they weren't in their own bodies. They agreed on not even telling their "group", but Kaede end up knowing it and she advised them to take some rest, as according to her, they might change back even before they would know it.

So that was what Kagome was doing. Sleeping and hoping that she would change back and return to her own body. But the fact that she could still hear such small and intricate details happening around her and many other things, pointed that they hadn't changed back to normal.

She continued lying down. The night had passed on but this horrible situation, which she hoped to be a dream, didn't pass along. It was too tiresome to even think about those interesting (?) turn of events. Those two villagers were still talking with Kaede outside the hut, a little bit far from the hut actually. Kagome could have been easily able to hear what they were saying, but she shut down the system i.e. she just let her hear fall off on her head. It's not like she couldn't hear anything, but she was able to avoid most of their chatter going in her head since she was more focused on her current physical situation. 'Wow. In Inuyasha's body I can even almost avoid hearing something. To think about it, this would be useful when Grandpa is blabbering about some useless spells.' Kagome thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she started feeling uneasy. She was getting a weird gut feeling telling her something entered the hut, with a strong aura. 'Whoa! Something... my body is telling me something!' She crossed her eyebrows as she concentrated on what it was trying to tell her. 'It's all happening in slow motion (You know like with Spiderman and his spider senses). I hear footsteps... it's walking... no running... maybe I am hearing it in slow motion yeah well I said that before... it's very strong... stronger than those humans... wait does that mean-' Kagome's eyes snapped open. She realised that maybe it could be a demon! Just when she would face the entrance of the hut, get ready and fight it, she heard a big squeal.

"Kagome!" A small fox demon jumped up in the air and exclaimed her name enthusiastically. Kagome, now aware of what that "strong demonic aura" was, just was opening her arms hoping to catch the fox demon only when she realised that the jump wasn't intended at her.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed again, landed on the ground and started waking up a body that was in the corner of the room, still sleeping. He hadn't noticed what a certain demon had tried to do. "Kagome! Wake up! Look I am back!" Shippo tried to wake Kagome up, but she wasn't just getting up yet.

'Shippo... I so wanted to hug him right now...' Kagome thought as she saw the little kitsune waking up "the devil" thinking it was her. She went back to sleeping in the same position as before. Kagome was kind of aware what about what soon was going to happen. Still, she let Shippo wake the young girl up. Inuyasha might quickly get a grip of the situation and act like her (Kagome). But the possibility of that happening is very less.

"Shippo dear, don't wake her up. She was very tired yesterday. Let her get some rest." Kaede said to Shippo, stopping her conversation with the other two humans, as they entered the hut.

"Yes Shippo. Let her be." Now a man spoke as he sat down. "Besides I can get a good enough view out of her like this." A loud smack was heard just as soon the man said those words. 'No introduction is needed for those two.' Kagome thought with a creepy smile. So those two were the 'villagers'' talking outside the hut.

Sango, who sat next to the sleeping Kagome, adjusted her skirt which was not revealing anything embarrassing but it was upward enough to make a man from feudal era to drool over. Meanwhile, Shippo did not listen to the elders present in the room and continued waking up the young girl.

"If you want to hug Kagome," A sweet voice said with anger filled in it, "Then wake her up dammit! Don't get all mushy with me!" Shippo went a few steps back with surprise and so did Sango and Miroku. Kagome, their angel Kagome... what happened to her? 'Aha! I knew it! And what was he saying yesterday? Always deceive your friends first, and then your enemies! What a complete doofus!' And here, the real Kagome was feeling like she ruled the whole world when Inuyasha's stupid strategy almost failed.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked in a worried tone after seeing her friend, in front of who even an angel would seem nothing (Okay now I went too far) was literally spitting bad words? Kagome, too now sat up to give reminder to the ʻgeneralʼ with a stupid strategy. 'What the hell was he thinking when he said that? Like he was a general of some empire, teaching his students about war and stuff. Well, honestly I guess he would make a really good one though. He really is smart in this tactics and…. oh my god! Kagome, focus!'

"Huh? What are y-" Outside Kagome's palace of teenage thoughts, Inuyasha was still in the state of confusion and now completely awake, tried to figure out why the demon slayer was calling him Kagome. In a moment, he met everyone's gaze who was in the room until the last one; the one with golden orbs filled with fire, which had just been snapped back to reality. It didn't take Inuyasha more than a second to recall what had happened the day before.

"Um... I mean-" Inuyasha clearly stuttered with words as three questionable glances continued watching him. He rubbed his eyes and then his head. "Uh- I was... I was trying to impersonate Inuyasha! I got you all didn't I?" He shouted loudly, probably the same tone as Archimedes when he said 'Eureka!'

"Oh!" Sango exclaimed and all three of them laughed while Kagome sighed in relief and Kaede continued sipping her tea.

"I have to say, that impression was really good!" Miroku said with a laugh. "I mean the harsh tone with all the cursing! Really Inuyasha's second name should be Cursuyasha!" His statement now was again followed by the laughter and this time the old priestess joined them too, who had before opted to be quiet to see how the boy was going to handle the situation.

''Yeah yeah.'' Inuyasha smiled while gritting his teeth. What the hell is Cursuyasha?! Damn that monk!

"Kagome!" Now that Shippo realised that Kagome was still okay, he ran to her again and tightly hugged her.

"Sh-Shippo! How much I- I missed you!" Inuyasha also unwillingly tried to hug the little fox that was clinging to him. And here Kagome was giggling quietly.

"Me too! You smell so good Kagome!"

"Yeah. You smell good too." Inuyasha hurriedly said that and pushed the fox demon away from him, as his hugs became tighter and more clingy. Shippo just smiled and then noticed that he and mostly everyone in the room had not realised that a certain hanyou was awake from his sleep and was listening to them for a long time.

"Hey Inuyasha's awake too!" After hearing Shippo's comment, Sango and Miroku who were sitting in front of Kagome turned their heads to check, if what Shippo was telling was true or not.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Sango greeted Kagome with a smile and changed her place so that now Inuyasha (Actually Kagome) would also be able to participate in the conversation.

"Yeah." That's it. Kagome just replied that and everyone nodded as that was the reply expected from that certain person. Kagome shot a glare to Inuyasha saying 'This-is-how-it's-done'. Inuyasha just turned his head away.

"So," Miroku said and put his tea bowl down, "Are you feeling okay now?"

"Wh-What?" What's he talking about? Did Kaede tell them already? Why did she... A confused Kagome looked at Kaede for answers but she got a look from Kaede that said first to see what Miroku was saying.

"Kaede told us that you two sat in the heat too long yesterday." Sango cleared the confusion away. "And you were sleeping while lying down, that's why Miroku asked so." 'Oh hell! Inuyasha does not sleep on his back! How could I forget that?' Kagome mentally slapped herself for making such a rookie mistake.

"Yeah my back was a slight bit in pain that's why. I am okay now though." Kagome replied and again everyone nodded.

"You know what guys," Inuyasha rose to his full height, and said with his beautiful voice, "I am just going to go out for a while, for some fresh air." Inuyasha tried to sound similar to Kagome as much as much as possible.

"I will come too." Sango said as after so many days she had gotten the company of the girl with whom she had developed a sister-like bond.

"No Sango. You stay here. You obviously are very tired from all the travelling. You should get some rest. Besides," Inuyasha continued politely, "We have to resume our search for the jewel shards soon, don't we? Let's save up some energy for that." Sango nodded her head with a smile and Inuyasha returned it. 'Well I have to! One of Kagome's traits is smiling and yeah, talking too. God Kagome just talks too much! She should be much less polite. I had to extend the sentence "Don't come" to this long because of her!' Inuyasha thought while leaving the hut.

'If his tongue can roll up enough to speak neatly like that, he should definitely try to do it more'. She said to herself bitterly. But Kagome was surprised by something else. 'We have to continue looking for the shards of jewel? Shouldn't we do something about this situation first? Besides how long are we going to survive being like this without getting caught?' Kagome looked around the hut. Sango, Miroku and Kaede were talking with each other. Shippo was playing with Kirara, who also surprisingly did not notice the changes between a certain hanyou and the young priestess. 'I guess no spiritual (Talking about Miroku) or demonic power can note this change. So... as long as we don't do or spit anything out, we should be okay, I guess.'

But what did Kagome know that this secrecy was not going to last long.

How is it? Too boring? I will try to spice things up in the next chapter. Also if you guys have any suggestions or anything, tell me. So, that's it. Bye! So long!


	3. Teenager Crisis

**The Change-Up**

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you to the ones who left kudos on my story! And thanks to everyone who reads my story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but the story is mine for sure** **.**

*******

_Inuyasha and Kagome always whining, that the other person's life and duties are much easier. At least, they think so. But what happens when they get to know how is it, to live each other's lives?_

**_***_ **

**3\. Teenager Crisis**

The sun was now up in the sky. All the places which were in darkness a few hours ago were now lit up. The village was awake now. Men were going on the farms; women were getting ready to do the household chores and at the same time keeping an eye on their children. Children also, woke up as soon as the rush in their houses began and after getting enough food to start the day, they went out to play, close enough from where their mother could see them.

At such a rush hour, when everyone was in haste one young girl was wandering around outside the village, near the forest. While muttering something, she was walking there at a slow pace.

''I cannot believe that I came out without wearing any footwear.'' The  _girl_ said, getting mad at herself. ''Kagome is just going to kill me when she realizes her socks are now dirty.'' The boy, who always walked with naked feet, did so this time too out of habit and now completely regretted it.

Saying that he wanted to get some fresh air, Inuyasha left the hut in a hurry. He really needed to get away from there for a while. He just wasn't ready to handle the current situation in front of his teammates yet.

' _I know I was the one who proposed that strategy, but still…'_  Inuyasha thought as he continued walking. He acted so much different in front of Kagome and Kaede… That he was comfortable or okay with this. But now that the moment was upon him to implement the strategy, he just couldn't do it. ''I can't  _deceive them_  so fast, can I?'' After realizing what he said, Inuyasha couldn't help but develop a small grin on his beautiful face.  _'Great, now I am quoting myself too.'_

Before he knew it, Inuyasha was now in an open ground surrounded by trees. In the very middle of the ground, there was an ancient wooden well. He didn't even have to take a moment to recognize where he was. It was the place where he met the girl who changed his life. ''Kagome…''

Inuyasha went ahead and sat on the wall of the well. The wind blew through and his ebony colored hair, danced along with it. He took those hair strands and tucked them behind his ears and stared at the grass beneath him. Another soft blow of wind came and he shivered a bit. He noted that a human body cannot keep itself much warmer if the atmosphere around does not help it.  _'It's summer, for crying out loud! Or maybe the end of spring and the beginning of summer. Whatever.'_  The small hair on his legs stood up due to the slightly chilly, morning breeze of air around him. ' _People wear clothes to protect themselves from the seasons, and those clothes honestly do not perform any function like that!'_ Inuyasha looked at the green skirt he was wearing. ' _Her clothes are so damn small! They seriously do not cover up anything! How can she wear something like this?! More importantly, how the hell am I going to wear this?'_  His mind let go of the topic of body revelation as soon as he observed the long, slender legs  _his_  body revealed.  _'Wow_.  _Kagome's legs are so long. Were they always so long? And they are not just long_   _like chopsticks, but they are also very…_ ' After a moment of drooling over them, he shifted his gaze and thoughts from the girl's body, getting to the highest level of blushing.

' _Man, this is tough to deal with…_ ' Inuyasha thought while looking down at the grass again and keeping his blush in control. How much he was pretending yesterday that he was okay to this situation when in reality he wasn't. ' _How the hell am I even supposed to be okay?! I have swapped my body with a girl! And to make it harder, not any girl's body, it's Kagome's_   _body!_ ' He took a deep breath and blew some air out of his mouth. Yes, there was something bothering Inuyasha, a lot…  _'Not bothering, it feels like someone is poking me with needles and pointing out this fact to me every minute.'_

The first thing was not that much hard, it just gave him the realization that now, he had to act  _after_  thinking about the consequences those actions of his may follow. Being a reckless demon, if Inuyasha continued acting like that when he was in Kagome's body, her body could be in serious danger.  _'Kagome may be a strong priestess and everything, but she is still a human. One hard blow and her body would face some severe damage. That can't happen, never. Just look how fragile it is.'_  He looked at his legs and then his arms. So small and tender, perfectly shaped…  _'And also pretty easy to break down into pieces.'_  He thought and continued,  _'I have always protected Kagome from dangers while being in my body, and I must do it now too. With great power comes great responsibility.'_  Inuyasha had a  _great_ look in his eyes along with pride, as he was impressed with himself for  _creating_  such an amazing quote.  _'Though I feel like I have heard it before somewhere. Anyways, what I should remember is acting with responsibility, try not going anywhere alone and not doing something out of control, and I should be okay.'_  Suddenly realizing that he was all alone in the forest, his back straightened as he looked around and tried to sense some demonic aura, as priestesses can get them faintly too. ' _Nothing. So, for the time being, I am safe. And now, for the second matter…'_ He thought and again put on his thinking cap, but not before shooting another suspicious glance towards all of his surroundings _._

Protecting Kagome's body or Kagome came along unsaid as he always did it while keeping it as his first priority. But, a much bigger thing except for his brain was now floating in Inuyasha's head ever since they realized that they have swapped bodies. If it would've been a girl, no big deal… but it was a guy in a girl's body.

Of course, Inuyasha was not a pervert. No doubt about that. If it would've been Miroku, he would be over the moon… especially if it was Sango's body. But this was Inuyasha. Even though he didn't show it, he respected women a lot… well in his own way. The individuals he cared about the most, up until now were all women- His mother, Kikyo, and Kagome. Also, his father was the Lord of western lands and his mother, a royal princess it would've been surprising if he would not have become a  _gentleman_  (Only in this case) like this. Even if he did not receive any special training of manners that princes do, he got this quality of respecting women from heredity. Perhaps blood does perform a certain amount of role in bringing up your character.

' _That's not the point.'_  Inuyasha sighed. No matter how much he tried, how much of a powerful strategy he would form, how much he would keep his mind distracted, it would go back to only one thing…

His eyes, which were focused on the ground, now elevated at something which came in between his view besides his legs.  _'That's her…'_  Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome's chest for a while and when he realized what he was doing, after going red again, he removed that thought out of his mind. Well, at least he tried.

Yes, Inuyasha was extremely anxious and nervous as he was in a girl's body. Or as he said before, Kagome's body. He couldn't help it; he was getting all those thoughts in his mind which were definitely not good. They were not pornographic or something like that.  _'Yuck, that would be even worse.'_  It's just that he was a guy, and at one point or another every guy's mind lingers at those thoughts, doesn't it? The thoughts of Kagome's body filled up in his body again. He held his head tight and prayed that his mind would clear up, at least for the time being. He definitely wasn't enjoying those thoughts produced in his mind. In fact, he was feeling terrible… guilty. He didn't know why, but it just felt so wrong.

''Man…'' He whispered, his voice sounding like the ringing of bell chimes. He was exhausted from fighting with his mind. That was the worst feeling ever. So confused… he was  _literally_  a teenager now. But then again, who was he going to talk to? To Miroku, his confidant… ' _That dumbass will grin from one ear to another and… no ways, not him!'_  Deciding not to get embarrassed so much that it would lead him to his death, he explored his other options.  _'Sango? Nah, I don't want to get slapped by her. Let that right be only reserved for Miroku.'_  Just when he was going to think about the little kitsune who would at least hear him out about his condition, Inuyasha developed a thinking cloud in the air above his head which showed that Shippo made a picture book of what Inuyasha told him and showed it to the entire village and worst of all, to Kagome. And then, a grave was seen in that thinking cloud and on that grave's tombstone was written- 'Inuyasha, Buried Alive While Not Being In His Body' by Kagome. He punched that thinking cloud with his fist and it disappeared. He then thought of Kaede but –  _'What does that old hag know? Keh!'_

And then one person came to his mind, the most important one…  _'Maybe Kagome?'_  He folded his hands and closed his eyes as he gave it some thought.  _'Why not? Maybe she will understand. This is her body. But she is a woman after all. Listening to such things_   _will creep her out. It creeps me out, I can only imagine what it would do to her… or_   _to me'_  He recalled that thought of getting buried, his tombstone, and an angry Kagome standing next to it.  _'At least in my thoughts she was in her own body. And no, I am not going to tell her that_.  _I would die before telling Kagome that I am getting dirty thoughts about her body. That would be super weird.'_  He let go of his head as his hands started to hurt for holding it so strongly. Inuyasha put his hands on his revealing lap and sighed again. He took a breath and then suddenly realized something.  _'Was I just thinking of talking about my situation with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?!'_

He was stunned for a moment. He proposed the strategy of  _deceiving them_  and now  _he_  was the one thinking about taking their advice?  _'Wow. I definitely did not see this coming. Perhaps I rely on them more than I think.'_  He sighed again and looked at the clear skies above him _. 'Maybe this deceiving them strategy is no good after all..?'_  His chocolate brown eyes showed the reflection of the blue sky above him. ''Too much stuff to deal with…'' He whispered. ''I guess I will think about this after giving it some thought, maybe I should just think about my  _'thoughts'_  for now.'' And so, he returned back to his earlier state of depression.

Some time went by and the trees danced with the calm and somewhat cool wind. But Inuyasha was- ' _Oh my god! Why does this have to be so hard?!_ ' He shouted inwardly. ' _Why has something like this happened to me? Have I ever done anything so wrong that this should happen_  to me...  _wait_   _a_   _second.'_  In a minute, Inuyasha's mind was filled with thousands of things like forcing Kagome to come back in the feudal era, beating up Shippo and sometimes Miroku, teasing Sango bluntly about her feelings towards Miroku, calling disrespectful names to Kaede and almost to everyone. ' _Okay, so maybe I deserve this.'_  He thought sheepishly. He then went back to the subject we were discussing.

 _'You_   _know what_?  _Fine! Okay then,'_ He told himself with easiness _, 'So; I am in Kagome's body! What's the big deal right? So she's a little bit more good looking and… developed…'_  His mind lingered at that thought and recalled all the moments when he saw her naked… ' _Alrighty, getting off the subject here! So where was I? Her body - No!'_ He sighed once again, stopped his thinking process for a while, scratched his head with some annoyance. His hands now held onto the sides of the well a bit, his grip tightened for a while and then became loose, and in a moment Inuyasha stood up with a determined and serious look on his face.

' _I've got to stop thinking like this. Kagome's one of the people I care the most about. Thinking about her like this is like insulting her… And I definitely wouldn't do something like that. I cannot let myself think about her like this again, at least not on purpose.'_  While giving himself some extent of freedom to think about Kagome like that he continued,  _'Well it's not like I am going to do it on purpose. Sometimes it happens…'_  Soon he realized that it had been a while since he came out. Thinking that he should return to the hut, he also was aware of his surroundings. ' _I should not come to such foresty places alone again…'_

Just then he heard a female voice calling out for Kagome. Remembering that he, in fact, was supposed to be Kagome he stopped and developed a somewhat 'Hey-I-know-you' kind of expression on his face. As a very well acquainted demon slayer was approaching him, Inuyasha couldn't help but develop a small scowl on his face saying,  _'Man, what does she want now?_ And he sighed, again. _'If this continues, I probably wouldn't have any air left in me till the end of the day because of sighing so much.'_

**So? Okay, I totally understand if this chapter was a disappointment for you all. I will definitely try to spice things up in the next chapters. Still. Let me know how it was! The next chapter will be on Saturday - 29 June 2019  Bye!**


End file.
